


Прикладная география

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Kid Fic, Out of Character, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Учиться читать по азбуке - скучно. Истинные Скайуокеры выбирают иные пути!Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars team
Kudos: 33





	Прикладная география

\- Аль-де-ла-ан, - по слогам прочитал Люк, ткнув пальцем в строчку. Буквы – это очень сложно. Каждая поодиночке понятна, если их только две или три рядом стоит – тоже всё просто. А вот если целая цепочка…  
\- Был, - подтвердил папа. – Красивая планета. Правда, с ее правителем мы друг друга не любим.  
Люк кивнул и повел пальцем вдоль текста на экране. Учиться читать по специальной азбуке для маленьких – скучно. Там все слова какие-то глупые. Гораздо лучше взять процессор от старого-старого, еще с Татуина притащенного астродроида – такого древнего, что его даже джавы починить не смогли! – и дать папе, чтобы он достал оттуда список планет, на которых этот дроид бывал. Ну, то есть базу данных по астро… астрогации, если называть правильно, а не как Люку понятнее. Тогда можно тыкать в строчки значков на датападе. Тронешь – высветится название планеты и длинная цепочка цифр: координаты. Люк выбирал наугад, какие больше нравились. А папа говорил, летал он на эту планету или нет. Потому что папа недавно сказал, что в детстве хотел побывать на всех-всех звездах в галактике. Надо же проверить, много ли еще осталось!  
\- Бен-до-мил.  
\- Был. Восстание подавлял.  
\- А это как?  
Папа задумался.  
\- Пришел и показал всем, что случается, если не уважать Империю.  
\- А что случается? – Люку стало очень интересно.  
\- Пиздец, - после короткого молчания пояснил папа. Люк понимающе кивнул. Дядя тоже так говорил, когда всё было совсем-совсем неправильно. Только тетя его за это ругала и могла даже подзатыльник дать, если при Люке. Но до папиного затылка тетя не дотянется. Да и нет ее в каюте. Дядя с тетей на третьей зенитной палубе, у них сейчас вахта. А Люк с папой.  
Вообще-то Люк сначала жил дома, на Татуине. И там с ним постоянно что-нибудь случалось. Например, игрушки летали. Иногда – прямо дяде по голове. Или в пустыне само собой находилось что-то совершенно неожиданное. Или спидер взрывался. Нет, спидер был чужой, плохой и вообще вражеский! И очень удачно вышло, что он взорвался! Но как раз после того случая дядя откопал в памяти старого терминала связи номер папиной почты. Дядя тогда не верил, что папа живой, и вообще про него забыл, а искал кого-нибудь, кто хоть немного знает про маленьких джедаев. А нашел папу. И написал – а вдруг ответят?  
Папа явно тоже давно забыл про Татуин, потому что прилетел не сразу. Зато потом увез с собой его, Люка, и дядю с тетей заодно. Они теперь зенитчиками работают! На звездном разрушителе турели куда как крупнокобельнее… крупнокабелированнее… в общем, больше, чем на ферме. А Люк работает папиным сыном и юнгой тоже – немножко.  
\- Кол-ли-бан, - ткнул Люк в очередную понравившуюся строчку.  
Папа непонятно хмыкнул.  
\- А база-то у дроида старая. И, похоже, ситхская. Сейчас эта планета называется Морабанд.  
\- Папа! Не отвлекайся! Ты там был?  
\- Был. И не раз. Там ситхи живут.  
\- Ух! – обрадовался Люк. – Как ты? А мы туда полетим? Я тоже хочу к ситхам!  
\- Ходить в гости без приглашения невежливо, - строго сказал папа. – Но когда нас позовут, мы обязательно откликнемся.  
Люк с сомнением покрутил головой. Почему-то ему казалось, что папа на неведомый Коррибан не хочет.  
\- Татуин!  
\- Был, - усмехнулся папа. Под маской не видно, но Люк-то всегда знает, когда папа улыбается. – И еще буду. Мы туда вернемся, как немного подрастешь. Будешь учиться корабли из-под песка вытягивать.  
\- Да! – кивнул Люк. Папа ему показывал, как можно предметы без рук двигать. Оказывается, все те странности, которые с ним случались, – это оттого, что он одаренный, как папа. И Силы в нем много, она вся в маленького Люка не влезает и краешком наружу торчит. И за всё вокруг цепляется. А если его учить, ничего летать и взрываться не будет. По крайней мере, Люк очень надеялся. Все-таки, если что-нибудь такое, ну, этакое произойдет на звездном разрушителе, будет нехорошо.  
\- Ко-лу-сант!  
\- Был, - папа улыбнулся. – И ты будешь. Мы туда прилетим, как большие учения закончатся. Там живет учитель и еще много интересных людей.  
Люк фыркнул. Можно подумать, он совсем маленький и не знает, что Корусант – это столица всей Империи. А учитель у папы – сам Император! Значит, он должен жить на Корусанте, в большом дворце. Бедный. Всю жизнь сидеть на одной планете – это ж с ума сойти можно!  
\- Джа-би-им! – Люк поерзал на полу. Жалко все-таки, что у папы в каюте нет какого-нибудь диванчика. Потому что на папином рабочем кресле возле терминала помещается только папа. Люк обычно сидит у него на коленях, но сейчас папа пишет какой-то приказ флоту. А когда папа работает, Люка лучше на него не сажать. А то у него руки иногда, ну… тянутся что-нибудь понажимать.  
\- Был, - коротко ответил папа. – Гадость. Мерзкая погода.  
\- А какая?  
\- Мокрая. Как будто в небе протек резервный бак с водяными запасами.  
\- Кошмал, - посочувствовал папе Люк. Поводил пальцем вдоль строчек, выбирая самую красивую. – Лен-Вал!  
На этот раз папу прямо перекосило под шлемом.  
\- Был. Еще более крупная гадость. Очень гостеприимный… гм… представитель местного населения. И погода на Рен-Варе неприятная, холодно.  
\- Бе, - согласился Люк. Холод он не любил. После Татуина даже на звездном разрушителе немножко мерзнешь, хотя тут есть специальные рычажки, чтобы нагрев регулировать. Люк их на максимум выкручивает. И всё равно неуютно: в общих-то коридорах так делать нельзя, другим жарко будет! Папа говорил, в космосе всегда холоднее, чем на планетах, ну, кроме самых замороженных. А уж если на загадочном Рен-Варе не будет такого рычажка, чтобы погоду немножко подогреть… у папы-то скафандр есть, ему тепло, а у Люка – нету!  
Что бы такое выбрать… Люк погладил пальцами экран датапада и решительно ткнул в понравившуюся цепочку символов.  
\- Ла-ка-та Плайм! Папа, а почему у нее двойное имя? Или это имя и фамилия? Папа, а почему у длугих звезд нету фамилии?  
\- Не был, - машинально ответил папа. – Как, говоришь, называется?  
\- Р-р-ра-ка-та Пр-р-райм! – старательно повторил Люк. Эта сложная буква у него еще очень плохо получалась.  
Датапад протестующее мигнул экраном и вырвался у него из рук. Люк восхищенно ойкнул: он очень любил смотреть, как папа что-то делает Силой. Он, конечно, и так бы датапад отдал, но ведь так интереснее!  
\- И даже координаты… - пробормотал папа. – Люк, откуда ж ты этого дроида откопал?  
\- Дядя у джав вытолговал, - пожал плечами Люк. – Совсем сталый. Не чинится. Папа, а лаз ты там не был, мы туда полетим? Полетим же?  
\- Обязательно, - подтвердил папа, что-то набирая на терминале. – Поменяю маршрут учений, и, как только выйдем из гипера, можно будет поворачивать. Задержимся прилично, но оно того стоит, а эскадре полезны неожиданности. Да и мастер поймет.  
\- Это важная планета! – понял Люк. – Такая… давно потелянная, да? С сокловищами?  
\- Забытая, - согласился папа. – Ее координат в Империи никто не знает. А что до сокровищ…  
Папа усмехнулся и пересадил Люка с пола к себе на колени.  
\- Иди сюда. Сейчас я расскажу тебе сказку про Звездную Кузницу. Давным-давно, на далекой планете Дантуин жил-был джедай по имени Реван…


End file.
